Sasuke's Misfortune!
by TheMissingUchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was living happily with his new and flourishing family, with his lover Naruto Uzamaki and theyre adopted son Akito. This very quickly changed after a visit from the newly formed group he would come to know as the akatsuki. Hope you guys enjoy :)!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Journey Begins!  
**  
My alarm went off at 6:30, I was already awake, I hadn't slept that night I was far too afraid of what was coming, I got up and got out of our bed slowly, I could still feel his warmth on the mattress, felt like yesterday he was here with me. I got up and had a shower, dressed in my supposed honourable uniform, nothing more than a cloak with some stupid clouds. 7:30, I was sitting on our lounge waiting, contemplating what was about to happen. Whether or not it would even work, still unsure what I was really doing. 7:35, I saw watching the clock tick ever so steadily onwards. I was always impatient but even more so this day. I Sasuke Uchiha had been robbed of my family, and now I was being blackmailed. Terrific.

They were late but the knock on our tiny village house still sent nerve racking shivers down even my spine. I got up and ever so silently walked out the door. Zetsu. Shoulda known it would be him, he was always in such a hurry for attention. "Sasuke Uchiha" he said threw his teeth. "What do you want Zetsu, where are the others" I hissed back with obvious rage. "They are coming. I'm just here to reassure our deal, you know how I love being messenger don't you sasuke boy." He was still smiling. "I help you guys do this, and you return Naruto and our son back to me unharmed." I said, falling very short of breath.

He laughed at my misfortune. "We shall see" still smiling, how it irked me.  
From my doorway I could easily see the others arrive, nothing but a bunch of hired mercenaries, and a few who clearly were in the same position as me. Robbed, blackmailed and angry, all of us gathered and led by the one furthest to the right, Madara Uchiha, he did not deserve our clan's title. 4 others, six including Zetsu and Madara, now stood before me.  
Zabuza Momochi, I couldn't see Haku which meant they must have taken him, only way I could see him being here anyway, and then there was the 3 who clearly wanted to be around Nagato and the artists, Sasori and Diedara.

For such a small group there was an incredible amount of power, I was still unsure of what the true motives behind this really was, I doubt I would ever know, But I had to be here, they had my family, Naruto, I missed his smiling face and unrelenting joy, he was always full of energy, and our adopted son, how I missed them both.

Madara shot me a look through his twisted mask, as if telling me to step into line. I did exactly that, I was in no place to argue with him, He stepped forward and said in a very clear tone. "Only one more stop to go, then I will inform those who don't already know what we are doing. You will follow my orders or you will pay the price" He warped off into that sick teleportation technique he uses. Zetsu laughed hysterically before loudly announcing "this way girl's" and jumping off. We all followed, Nagato, Diedara and Sasori were all arguing.  
I took the chance to slide back and talk to Zabuza, he shot me an angry glare and quickly hissed "Beat it kid I have no time to waste on the likes of you". He clearly misread me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Prices of betrayal **

"Jerk" I mumbled as I jumped quickly ahead, I'll try again later, I thought to myself.  
Not long now and we would be nearing our next home, another under the pressure of the gang Madara was beginning to form, so I had assumed anyway, considering all those who wanted to be where I am now met at the meeting point hours before picking me up to discuss the details of whatever sick plan they had cooked up.

"Why me, why my family" I said under my breath with tightly clenched teeth. I was missing them so much it hurt, but I knew I had to be doing whatever I was being told. I couldn't let them hurt my family. I wouldn't. My mind flashed back to when I had last saw his gorgeous blonde hair, we had to move out of town for Akito's sake, a lot of people were still chasing Naruto, we were sitting under our tree, his head was on my shoulder, Akito's on my lap, we were just sitting, staring into the sky, Akito was pointing out all the shapes of the clouds. Next thing I knew they had naruto in a choke hold with a knife to his throat, and Akito desperately clambering to get back to me. Before I could even react the man I now knew as Madara was before me. He said "you'll see me again soon. Mr Uchiha" and warped my whole family away, in the blink of an eye. I did see him again, only hours after he left. He told me they would not be harmed, if I co-operated. That incident was weeks ago, I get sent shreds of information to reassure me they are both alive, I can't imagine what he was doing with them, but the time to be re-united was almost here, And I'd do anything to make it happen.

The flashback ended abruptly as we arrived at the next person's house, I didn't recognize him, he looked too much like a civilian to be involved.  
Madara was not happy that he wasn't in his uniform. He quickly snapped "Why are you not ready, you knew it was today!" "I will have no part in this or any of your antics! Return my family at once!" the man charged Madara with a kunai, he was quickly knocked back onto his ass. " as you wish " replied Madara. And just like that his family appeared before the man, Madara nodded and Zetsu slaughtered them both instantly, before they could even speak, The man cursed Madara, swearing vengeance. I doubt he will get the chance, the last thing that man heard was Madara " the price of betrayal you now know. Suffer with your sins forever." And with that, he stabbed the man in the chest with a kunai and left him to bleed, with one nod he ordered the rest of us to move to the final point. The man hopelessly looked towards me, the last to jump away. "help m-" he collapsed, I had no choice but to leave, I wasn't ending up where he was, I was strong, but I couldn't take on a force this size, I left a man who on any other day I would have helped, to die, I was no better than the rest of them, at least, in my mind.


End file.
